


All In

by wayiiseelife



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Wisconsin - Freeform, getaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: OTP Prompt: Person A playing with Person B’s fingers because they’re bored, tracing the skin, giving appreciation to Person B.





	All In

OTP Prompt: Person A playing with Person B’s fingers because they’re bored, tracing the skin, giving appreciation to Person B.  
   
Fandom: Chicago PD  
   
Couple: Erin Lindsay and Jay Halstead.  
   
\-- All In --  
   
He is all in.   
   
Jay Halstead thinks.   
   
Yeah, he is all in.  
   
He knew he was all in before. Head over heels and all that shit but right now, at this moment, he knew he was screwed.   
   
He knew he was in love.   
   
He knew he would not love anyone else like the person he loved in this bed.   
   
Yeah, he was all in.  
   
“What are you doing?” The voice next to him whispers.  
   
The man drags his fingers across her skin. His eyes are shut and he feels at peace. He doesn’t feel like this to often anymore. “Touching you. Enjoying this.”  
   
There is a little laughter in her voice. “Jay...you alright?”  
   
“Always.” Jay says lightly. “I am always alright. Just enjoying the sounds of silence, the feel of your skin, the sound of your voice and how you feel against me.”  
   
He doesn’t need to see her face to know that she is smirking. “You have other things on your mind, don’t you Jay?”  
   
He shakes her head, putting his lips against her cheek. He presses them once more on her neck. “I don’t have other things on my mind. Would you like to know what’s on my mind? Truthfully?”  
   
“Yeah, Jay. I always want to know what is on your mind. I do not come to the middle of nowhere with any other guy. I love you. I always want to know what you are thinking...good or bad, J. Always.” Erin Lindsay says.  
   
She is in the middle of nowhere in a small town in Wisconsin. The place they are staying at is a cute cabin fitting a queen size bed, a small living room, a small kitchen and a porch. The land that the cabin is on is ten times the size of the house. Would you call it a house? This cabin belonged to the Halstead family. When Jay asked her to come out, she said yes because she needed the time away and she knew it would make the man she loved happy.  
   
“I hope the same goes for you.” He slides his arms around her body. He presses himself against her. He let’s her head fall against her chest. “I always want to hear your truth. Always. That will never go away. Ever.” He hopes that she hears the serious in his voice.  
“I am thinking about us. The future.”  
   
“The future, Jay?”   
   
There is generally surprise in her voice. It makes Jay wonder if Erin ever thought about her future when she was younger. He just wanted her to be happy. She deserved that. That and much more.  
   
“Yeah. The future. A great future for the both of us.”   
   
“A house. A nice house. Maybe have a picket fence. A nice kitchen. I know you don’t like to cook but I would like a nice kitchen. One with a double oven. It would be easier to cook once the whole family was there.”  
   
“The whole family?” She questions.   
   
He shakes his head. He once again presses his lip against her skin. “The whole family. Will and his girlfriend, maybe wife. Voight of course. Olive and the baby. Then of course the team. Even Platt and Mouch.”   
   
She laughs a little. “I like the sound of that.”  
   
“I was thinking the house could be in a nice neighborhood.”  
   
“What about kids?” She interrupts him. 

“Kids?” He smiles. “I would love to have a couple children with you. Maybe two or three. A baby girl of course that looks like you. A baby boy who I can play ball with it.”  
   
“What if the baby girl wants to play ball?”  
   
“As long as our children are happy, I don’t care what they want to do.” He says seriously. His hands go down to her stomach. He rubs his thumb against her skin. “I bet you would look beautiful pregnant.” He whispers. “One day…”  
   
“One day?” Erin debates for a moment. “Keep talking, Jay. This is making me happy…” Her hand goes down to her own stomach, smiling with a hidden secret.  
   
“Talking about the future? Well I shall keep talking. I like making you happy.” He grins. “I dream that we will have a great life. We will be happy. The kids will be happy. We will have dates night. We will have a yearly vacation, anywhere in the world. Just not the United States.” He takes a breath. “I was thinking we could be a Chicago wedding then go somewhere new and exciting for our honeymoon.”  
   
“How do you expect it go? I mean...in order?”  
   
He grins, knowing just what she is meaning. “I think we would get engaged, stay engaged for a year or so as we plan for a wedding. Have a great wedding, then a fantastic party. We will head to an oversea destination for a couple weeks for the honeymoon. We would enjoy the married life then maybe work on having some children.”  
   
“And if we skip a few steps?” She asks, staring at him.  
   
Jay sits up slowly, looking at her through the moonlight. “What do you mean?” His voice is slow.  
   
“What if we skip a few steps? Skip the engaged part, getting married. I mean we don’t have to skip it. We can come back to it. But if we skip it for now..and maybe have a baby?” God, Erin felt her heart beat out of her chest. She was nervous as hell.  
   
A smile comes across his face. “What do you mean?”  
   
“Jay, I am pregnant.” She speaks once more.   
   
He laughs, pressing his lips against hers. It is a deep kiss, his hands follow down her back and lands on her ass. He pulls away for a moment. “No lie, yeah?”  
   
“Yeah.” He lets out a little laugh. She gives a smile. “Are you happy?”  
   
“Very.” He says.   
   
He would remember this day, this moment for the rest of his life.  
   
She kisses him once more before he can speak. “I am six weeks along. But I do have a very good feeling about this.”  
   
He couldn’t stop smiling. He kisses her once more, flipping her on her back. “God, I love you, Erin Lindsay.”  
   
He drags his lips against her skin down to her stomach.   
 


End file.
